Forum:How do they know he's a Grimm?
Am I the only one who is wondering how all these german beasties seem to know on sight that this guys a reaper? Do they see his true face like he sees theirs? Does he put off a scent? does he have some kinda magic aura that they can sense????? WTF!!? ---First off, he's a Grimm. The group that attacks and kills Grimms are the Reapers. Hence, the antique/fantasy scythe that they use as their weapon of choice. Second, my theory is the simplest explanation. When he recognizes them, it's all over his face. That recognition shows that he can see through their "disguise". This is one, if not all, of the Grimms' abilities.--- --No way, They have to see him to other creatures can recognize them and even some humans can accidently thats a really impratical. I think he probably has a face to that they just as a show havent figured how to show i think they will def have it soon. But please tell me this people: why can only some of the "creatures" recognize that Nick is a Grimm? Some r so shocked when they first see him, that he's a real Grimm and that Grimm's exist at all, and others have full conversations with him and walk away seeming to have no clue that they just spoke with a Grimm.......I'm very confused about that one question. Thanks ... it says in this wiki that the creatures can see Nick is a Grimm only when the creatures show their true face. They only show their true face when they are nervous, lose their concentration, etc. So when Nick is talking to the creature, he sees them as human at first. Then, in a moment of nervousness or whatever, the creature accidentally lets his true face show through. Then, and only then, can the Wesen see he is a Grimm. That is why the creatures always recognize he's a Grimm AFTER Nick sees that they are a creature, not the other way around. Creatures can also show their true faces on purpose, like to show other creatures that they are "one of them". ^ This is the "semi-offiical" explination, but in episode 106 "Three Bad Wolves", Leutenant Orson knew Nick was a grimm before he new Orson was a Pig. : In Frank Rabe was able to determine Nick's nature when Barry Rabe woged, so whatever allows the Wesen to determine Nick's nature is releated to him being in the presence of Woged Wesen Dragonfighter1 (talk) 12:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) : Indeed, it definatly has something to do with them changing, as up to date no Wesen has recognised Nick before he woged. Likewise as its proven in and for it to work the Wesen has to see him watch them Change or else they are left unaware. The theory given is they can sense when he sees them change, perhaphs in a similiar way to how he can see them change. General MGD 109 (talk) 09:55, August 26, 2013 (UTC)